To prove and Trust
by TrekkieL
Summary: When Jack tortures Ianto after one of their dates, Ianto looses all trust he ever had for Jack. Meanwhile, Jack knows nothing about that night. Janto, Tosh/Ianto friendship. Written by me and the amazing FeeblePlatypus. Idea after watching shapeshifter supernatural ;) T for torture.


**Hey everyone! So, me and the perfect feebleplatypus wrote another torture torchwood fanfic. We got the idea whilst watching supernatural. I hope you don't get too confused... The first and every other paragraph is mine. The second abd every other is FeeblePlatypus's :) enjoy:**

"This one, Ianto?" Jack asked, pulling up the SUV in front of a block of flats.

"Are you telling me you forgot already?" Ianto smirked. Jack laughed.

"Never. How would I be able to stalk you otherwise?" Jack asked. Ianto hit Jack's arm playfully.

"You'd better not stalk me." He mock warned. "I'll see you tommorow morning." Ianto have Jack a quick peck before getting out the SUV and making his way to his flat.

Jack sighed happily and drove off in the SUV. Ianto gave him a wave as he left. He opened the door and walked into his flat block. He took the stairs up to the third floor and arrived at his apartment door. He walked in and sat straight down on the sofa. It had been a good day, but a tiring one nonetheless. A few seconds after he sat down, he heard a knock at the door.

Ianto stood and approached the door. He looked through the spy hole to see it was Jack. He opened the door and smiled.

"Are you alright, sir?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Jack said simply. He didn't smile or even blink. He walked straight on in.

"Ok then..." Ianto muttered closing the door. As he turned to Jack, he realised the fist headed to his face too late and it all went black.

Ianto awoke suddenly. He glanced at the clock. He had been out cold for ten minutes. He went to check his face for blood, but found his hands were tied. He looked down and started to struggle. He was bound to a chair with thick rope, no way he could cut through that. His hands were tied together behind his back and his feet were tied to the legs of the chair. There was also a thick gag filling his mouth, leaving him unable to speak or cry out.

"Rise and shine!" Jack sneered as he came into view from the left, holding a crowbar and hitting his hand with it. Ianto struggled a little, but soon gave up. It was pointless.

"Oh... You don't wanna talk? You giving me the silent treatment?" Jack pouted, running the edge of the crowbar from Ianto's forehead, down his face to his wrist. "Oh... Hold on." Jack smirked, yanking the gag from Ianto's mouth harshly. "Any loud noises from you and it's straight back in!" Jack growled.

"Why are you doing this, Jack? Please?" Ianto begged. "Why?"

"Shhh now, don't make me lose my focus" Jack grinned evilly. The crowbar once again trailed underneath Ianto's skin, this time across the chest. Ianto grimaced and groaned, but did not cry out.

"Jack please, just give me a reason. I want to know why you are doing this. Please, that's all. Please." Ianto begged, looking deep into Jack's eyes. They were unlike Ianto had ever seen them before, dark and deep, hiding centuries of pain and misery inside them.

"I don't think I'll satisfy you with an answer." Jack frowned, head tilted and crowbar now by his side. "I'm bored, what else have I got... Oh yes." Jack smiled, raising a dagger-like knife and sharpening it against the crowbar. "You know, I'm starting to enjoy this." Jack laughed. Ianto stared at Jack with tear filled eyes.

"Jack, please! Please, Jack, this isn't you!" He cried. Jack gave Ianto a fed up look and put the gag back in Ianto's mouth, tightening it as he did so.

Ianto grunted again, trying to scream through the gag. He struggled against the ropes tying him down, rubbing against his wrists in his desperation to escape. Jack slowly raised the blade to Ianto's stomach, first tracing the skin, then going in deeper for a flesh wound stretching the whole length across. But even the searing pain from the wounds could not possibly compare to the fact that it had been Jack to have done this. His own boyfriend, the one person he fully trusted had turned against him, brutally. The pains from his injuries could never match that pain in his heart, the great gaping hole that Jack had left.

"I have a little surprise to... Spice things up a little." Jack smirked, pulling a small vial out his pocket and showing it to Ianto. "You know what this is?" Jack grinned. Oh hell, Ianto knew. Knew all to well. It was acid. Probably the corrosive sort if Jack was looking for ways to cause pain. Jack didn't hesitate. He unscrewed the vial, and threw the liquid over Ianto's stomach wound. Ianto screamed, the gag muffling any and all sound he made. The more he screamed, the more Jack laughed and smiled. Ianto wanted nothing more than to loose consciousness.

Ianto shut his eyes. He wished that he could shut everything, shut himself out of the world. Everything he had to live for was gone, over, forever. In no way could anything or anyone possibly make up for what Jack is doing, what he has done. He just wanted out. Nothing else, it was his last wish, the only thing he wanted. To let go. Let go of everything, everyone, there was no one to trust anymore. Nothing to live for.

"Damn... Fun times over. Well, I'll be back for you in the morning. Sleep well." Jack sneered, picking up the crowbar and swinging it round hard, knocking Ianto unconscious. Jack smirked, picked up all his tools and left.

"Jack?" Tosh approached the American who was sitting by his desk, ruffling some papers. He looked up.

"What can I do for you, Toshiko?"

"It's Ianto, sir. He hasn't turned up to the Hub this morning." She sounded worried. Jack frowned. Ianto was never late, and he was never sick, so where was he?

"Tosh, come with me." Jack ordered, leading tosh to the SUV. They drove around until Jack found the flat and parked outside. Jack put a gun in his pocket, incase someone was in with Ianto or something. Tosh followed Jack up the stairs to Ianto's apartment door. Jack knocked on the door.

"Ianto? Ianto!" He called. He got no response, so he took a step back and kicked the door down.

Ianto was still tied to the chair, conscious now. His eyes went wide and panicked when he saw Jack standing in the doorway. Jack ran over to him, and pulled the gag from his mouth.

"Yan? What the hell happened?" Concern lacing his voice, touching his face to assess the damage. Ianto shook violently, trying to shake him off.

"No, No, get off me! No more, no more please!" He screamed, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Ianto? Ianto, it's me, calm down! It's Jack!" He shook Ianto's shoulders

"Jack, please, please leave me alone! Get off me, no more!" Ianto was screaming almost hysterically now. Toshiko stood in the doorway, looking at the two of them.

"Jack, he doesn't want you there!" Tosh shouted. Jack turned to face her, still knelt by Ianto, who was still sobbing.

"I'm trying to help him!" He replied.

"Well, with all due respect, stop trying! Move away from him!" Tosh raised her voice more. Jack frowned.

"But...!"

"No buts! Move!" She barged on in, pushing Jack towards the door and turning to untie the ropes holding Ianto to the chair.

"Thank you, thank you, Tosh" Ianto said, voice stuttering, body shaking. Toshiko untied the last rope and set Ianto free. He tried to stand up, but his injuries were too severe, he was too shaken to even stand on his own feet. Toshiko put her arm around his shoulder, helping him up.

"Ianto? What happened?" Tosh asked, pulling a brave face for Ianto. Ianto looked at Jack.

"Keep him away... Please, stay away from me, Jack!" Jack threw his hands up in surrender and stepped back in confusion. Ianto turned to Tosh. "Keep him away..." His voice broke as he brought an arm to his face, wiping the tears and blood away. Tosh shushed him soothingly.

"It's alright... I'll keep you safe Ianto." Tosh wanted to smile reassuringly, but she couldn't bring herself to... There was so much blood.

"What did I do?" Jack mouthed to Tosh. She shook her head as she helped steady Ianto.

"Come on Ianto, lets take you to the Hub, we can get you cleaned up and sort out what happened." Toshiko said, reassuringly. Ianto nodded in agreement.

"Anything, please. Please just take me away. Away from here, away from him" He gestured with his head to Jack.

"It's ok, Ianto. We're not going to hurt you." Tosh tried to calm him.

"You! You said you'd be back. I trusted you! I should have known you'd do this to me! You killed Lisa! Now me! I hate you, Jack! I hate you!" Ianto cried, eventually resting his forehead on Tosh's shoulder. Jack blinked. Ianto hated him. Jack was usually a strong man, but that hurt more than any death could. Jack held back tears, turned and left, starting up the SUV.

"Do you want to go get cleaned up? We'll go to the HUB, yeah?" Tosh asked. Ianto nodded, and they made their way to the SUV.

When the SUV pulled up outside the HUB, Tosh opened the door for Ianto and wrapped her arm around him again, him still not having regained his strength. As they walked through into the building, Owen and Gwen turned to look who was entering.

"Oh my god, Ianto..." Owen whispered, shocked at the sight of the Welshman broken and bloody in front of him. He rushed forwards to help Tosh with moving him into the medical room.

"What happened, Jack?" Gwen asked the American next to her as they watch tosh and Owen take Ianto down. Jack shook his head.

"We found him like that... In his flat... He was tied down and stuff." Jack couldn't speak properly.

"Oh god." Gwen brought a hand to her mouth.

"It's my fault... I don't know how or why... But it's my fault..." Jack muttered.

"What? What do you mean?"

"As in, I went to go and help him, but he wouldn't let me touch him. He kept screaming and saying it was all my fault..." Jack looked down, again fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Back in the autopsy bay, Ianto lay on the table as Owen examined him. Tosh held Ianto's hand as Owen hummed and shook his head.

"Who did this, Ianto?" Owen asked.

"Jack... I trusted him..." Ianto muttered. Tosh and Owen looked at each other.

"Ok, hallucination is not unheard of during stressful times." Owen replied.

"No! It was Jack!" Ianto sat up quickly, wincing and crying out as the stomach wound stung. Owen pushed Ianto back down gently.

"Hey, you've got to rest., no straining." Owen said, snapping into doctor mode momentarily. Ianto sighed.

"Look, it sounds crazy, and I do not want to believe it, but it was Jack." Ianto said, voice breaking slightly again. "Now please, just keep him away from me."

"Ianto..." Owen sighed. "It can't have been Jack-"

"It was! It was Jack!" Ianto shouted.

"Owen... Leave me alone with Ianto." Tosh requested. "Go and check to CCTV around the area of Ianto's flat." Owen nodded and left.

"Thanks tosh." Ianto sighed, sitting up slowly.

"You're not one to lie, Ianto, but I don't understand... Why would Jack do that?" Tosh sat next to Ianto.

"I don't know... I trusted him..." Ianto sniffed. Tosh wrapped her arms around Ianto.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Yan." Tosh sighed.

Jack stood at the top of the stairs, listening to the two. Sadly, he turned away and went to find Owen.

He found him standing by one of the computers, getting up the CCTV from the break in.

"Owen-"

"Look, don't say anything, okay? We'll find out what happened on the CCTV right now." Owen cut Jack off. Jack sighed. Owen pressed play on the video file from when the break in apparently happened. About two minutes into the tape, a figure crossed the screen. It was Jack. His face turned to face the camera, and for a split second, the eyes on the tape flashed, glowing.

"That's you!" Owen gasped on shock. "But it's not you! How is that possible?"

"It's not me. I left in the SUV. I never went back." Jack muttered. "Shapeshifter..." Jack gasped.

"What?" Owen asked.

"There was a shapeshifter family a few hundred years ago. I destroyed them. One must have hidden, hibernated or something." Jack explained. "Oh god, Ianto..."

"What are you on about shapeshifters? No way are they real!" Owen exclaimed.

"Ask Toshiko!" Jack yelled, he was already out the door and on his way to Ianto. He arrived at the autopsy bay a minute later, panting.

"Ianto?"

"Jack, no. I don't think that's a good idea." Toshiko blocked the door to Ianto.

"Tosh, listen. The person who attacked Ianto, it wasn't me. It was a shifter." He explained hurriedly.

"A shifter? How do you know?" Tosh asked. "And don't just make excuses."

"No, no! Come and see on the CCTV, there was the camera flare in the eyes, when 'I' Looked into it!"

"Ianto?" Tosh turned to Ianto and smiled. "I'm just going to check something. I'll be back in a little bit, ok?" Ianto nodded. "Show me." Tosh turned to Jack. Jack rushed to the computer Owen was at and pointed to the screen.

"See, there!" Jack pointed to where he had paused the screen. The eyes were indeed flared at the camera.

"Tosh? What is he on about shapeshifters?" Owen asked, completely lost in the conversation. "And why is he so happy about some bloody camera flare?" Tosh smiled at Owen.

"I'm afraid Jack's right, Owen. Shapeshifters are real, and this is one of them. When a shifter looks into a camera, it's eyes will flare, flashing with the camera. It's one of the only ways to find one actually." She grinned. "This means that it wasn't Jack who did this to Ianto." Owen sighed of relief.

"Now," Jack said "How do we tell Ianto?"

"'You' don't." Tosh turned to Jack.

"What? Why not?!" Jack demanded.

"He thinks you've beat the living daylight a outta him!" Owen spoke up. "He's not gonna believe anything you say."

"Which means we have to prove to him that Jack didn't hurt him." Tosh added.

"But how do we do that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know..." Tosh muttered.

"Wait! I think I still have an old book on the shifter lore! If one of you two showed him that, then the CCTV footage, we should be able to convince him that it wasn't me!" Jack grinned with excitement.

"Sounds good." Toshiko said. "I'll go and get him". She walked back down to the autopsy bay to find Ianto. When she walked in, the room was empty. There was a not on the bed. She walked over to it in confusion and read it. It read:

'Gone back to apartment, feel safer there. Ianto.'

Toshiko cursed mentally. Now they would have to find him and bring him back here to see the footage. She walked back to the others to tell them the news.

"Jack! Ianto's gone!" Tosh cried.

"What? He can't be! We have to find him!" Jack shouted.

"He's going to his apartment. He's in no condition to drive, so he's probably walking." Tosh pointed out.

"If we're quick, we can catch him! Come with me, Tosh." Jack smiled. Tosh followed Jack out the door and out to the road. They both ran up the roads they recognised and soon enough, they found the shadowed figure of Ianto walking up the road.

The two slowed down as they got closer to Ianto. Ianto turned and stopped at the edge of the road before crossing.

He stepped out onto the road, just as Jack heard a car coming from behind him. It sped round the corner straight towards Ianto. Jack yelled and ran full speed towards him. At the very last second he managed to reach Ianto and leap over to him, pushing him down onto the ground away from the car. The car then slammed into Jack, who had thrown himself in front of it to save the Welshman. He hit the bonnet then rolled off, underneath the car as it drove away.

Ianto stood shakily in shock, turning to look at Jack, who was led in the middle of the road. Tosh ran over to Jack, pulling him out the road and onto the pavement Ianto was on before resting Jack's head in her lap.

"Ianto?" Tosh looked up. "Jack didn't hurt you last night. It was, what he calls, a shape shifter. They take the shape of anything. Jack's innocent." She smiled reassuringly. Ianto knelt down besides Jack, tenderly wiping the blood off Jack's face with his sleeve.

"A shape-shifter? Seriously?" Ianto was obviously dubious about this.

"If it was Jack how did that last night, why would he have jumped in front of a car for you?" Ianto looked down at the dead man in Tosh's arms. Even though he knew he would be back soon, it still hurt so much to watch him die.

"No." Ianto said "I suppose not." A single tear fell down his cheek

As if on que, Jack took a large intake of breath and shot up, panting and taking in the precious oxygen.

"Ianto?!" Jack looked around quickly before he eventually found Ianto beside him.

"You saved me..." Ianto muttered. "Thank you, Jack." He smiled, first time all day, and opened his arms. Jack laughed, pulling Ianto into a hug.

"I'd never hurt you, Ianto. I love you."

"And I love you too, Jack. I... I said some pretty mean stuff earlier..." Ianto's voice was muffled by Jack's large army coat.

"Don't worry about it, Yan."

[Back at the HUB]

A few hours later, Ianto heard Jack hang up a phone and then walk out from his office. He smiled.

"Who were you on the phone to?" Ianto asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, some old friends of mine. Two brothers, nice guys. They do the same kinda stuff we do, they're gonna tie up the loose ends of this one for us so we can have the night off."

"Why, where are we going?" Ianto asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Where ever you liked. I heard there's a new film you like out in the cinemas?" Jack smiled.

"I'm up for it." Ianto smiled.

"Good, let's go." Jack smiled, taking Ianto's hand in his.

About halfway through the film, Jack started to get bored. He picked up a small handful of popcorn and dropped it over Ianto's head.

"Jack!" Ianto whispered loudly, as to not disturb those around them. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it down the back of Jack's shirt.

"Ah! No, Ianto!" Jack laughed, trying to get the popcorn out from his shirt.

The couple in front turned and gave them stern looks, which just made the two boys giggle even more. Finally they settled down again, but only after several more looks and a few 'shh's. Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder, the steady beat of his breathing soothing Ianto.

"Yan?" Jack asked, feeding Ianto some popcorn.

"Yeah?"

"What film is this? It's boring..." Jack moaned.

"You'd find the end of the world boring." Ianto laughed.

"Not the way Owen wants-"

"Oh no! Shut up. I'm scarred for life after he suggested that!" Ianto and Jack burst into a fit of giggles.

"So, Ianto..." Jack said after they had calmed down "Want to go back home and pretend it's the end of the world?" He grinned

**I hope you enjoyed it! (I know I did ;))**

**ps... Could you guys do me a small favour and PM FeeblePlatypus or review to tell her how amazing and perfect she is? Thank you!**


End file.
